


Missdial

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Dan accidentally butt dials Arin





	Missdial

"Hey Dan whatsup!"  
Arin said into his phone. But instead of Dan's usual chill banter he was greeted with silence. "Um...Dan hello?" 'Weird' he thought to himself 'I couldve sworn that I saw Dan's name on the caller id-' Suddenly Arin heard a gasp which made his anxiety kick in. "Dan, Dan! Are you oka-" "oh Arin~" He heard the not so grump moan on the other side of the call. Arin face turned red and he felt a shiver go down his spine. "..D-Dan?" He heard more gasps and moans. "Mhm Arin p-please~" He heard the deep voice say. "mM-more~" Arin sat down on his living room couch and listened. He knew he should probably hang up, forget about this and go back to looking at Twitter, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Something about the way Dan said his name got him excited. Dan's breath hitched. "Fuck Arin, I'm so c-close~" At some point Arin started to rub himself through his gym shorts. He started quietly moaning along with Dan. As time progressed, Arin's moans became louder. "Cum for me baby~" Arin unconsciously moaned. Dan was silent for a bit and then "A-arin?" Except this time it wasnt a moan, this time it was just a question. Arin didn't notice this though he just continued his moans and curses. "O-oh my god." Dan shakily whispered. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Arin finally caught on. "A-arin" Dan said finally realizing he butt dialed his best friend while jerking off to him. Arin stopped dead in tracks and listened, scared of whatever comes next wont be enjoyable. "Is-is that you?" Arin was silent for a moment but then spoke up. "Y-yea."   
"Holy shit."   
Arin needed him to remain calm.  
"Its okay!"  
Arin could hear his breathing become louder and more jagged, as if he was starting to hyperventilate.   
"How the hell is this okay?!" The anxiety practically smothering his voice. The fear was unmistakable. He sounded almost angry, maybe he was. Angry that he made such a stupid error.   
"I mean clearly I'm not mad since I almost just came while listening to you." Arin answers sheepily.   
Dan's stays silent for a couple of moments.  
"Arin I- Fuck I just, I like you so much.."   
"...Do you wanna continue?"  
Dan hesitates. "Y-yea"  
"Then do what you do best, put on a show for me Danny~"  
Dan continues to stroke himself while moaning his coworker's name. Arin lets out grunts and praises to encourage Dan as he continues to work at himself. Arin finishes quietly and continues to listen to his friend. Suddenly, too soon Arin thinks, Dan is yelling Arin's name and breathing heavily. Arin assumes that he came and hangs up before Dan realises how this might affect everything. He decides to text Dan so he doesn't think that Arin regrets what they did. "Holy shit." Arin says once he puts his phone down. Things are gonna be awkward when he sees Dan at work tomorrow.  
Big Cat: I love you.


End file.
